


Unexpected

by TheImpossibleIsPossible



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS GUNNA BE REALLY REALLY GAY, You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleIsPossible/pseuds/TheImpossibleIsPossible
Summary: This is my own take on the episodes 3x07 and 3x08, and what I think should happen after the mid-season finale.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on 3x07, if the timeline seems out of place, it's because I merged two fics together, 'cause ya girl has work and school and I need to update the other fics and like I'm not about to start two new fics. 
> 
> ENJOY, I'm sorry for being extra.
> 
> Also, merry christmas, cause it's still the 25th over here :)

It was strange, being without Tasha. She quickly became her lab companion. Of course, she had always gotten close to the others in the lab, but never did she miss their presence at odd moments of the day. Their 9 to 5 and lunch break were spent together and it got to the point where work and break were indistinguishable.

Their conversations often drifted off topic while they hungrily searched for any clue that would lead them a step further into solving a tattoo. It was for that reason that they strategically planned not to have lunch in public. They were afraid to Somehow their conversation would always revert to the tattoos and confidential information. 

Even their weekends got infiltrated by their work routine. Discovering that someone was tampering with crucial evidence lead to long hours in Jane's and Weller's living room, but nonetheless, it was the same type of work. 

However, Patterson more than appreciated her company. At times she felt like Tasha kept her at ease. She quickly learned that it was a fact. 

When Tasha had left with Reade for lunch with Hirst, Patterson couldn't stop looking off her shoulder. Her eyes searched for Tasha, even though she knew she was away. But she kept looking, cause she needed her. There were things that she wanted to say, there were things that she needed to let off her chest. Turning her body completely, she found the man who she was babysitting and questions flooded her. Why did he do it? That was her friend, her tech. Why did she keep losing people?

———————————–————————

Zapata was hovering over her, a glass in her hand and some document in the other. Her lips were pursed and glanced at Patterson who buried her eyes into the screen in front of her. "You okay?" She said as she set the file on some stack of documents. 

"I'm fine..." Patterson's eyes continued to focus on the work in front of her, her voice dragging on as if it was forced out of her. 

Tasha walked over, surely not taking that as an answer. "You sure?" She leaned against the table Patterson was working at, her hips luring Patterson's eyes towards her. "You can talk to me about anything," she took a sip from the drink gently gliding in the glass. "I know that this has been hard...because of Stewart." Tasha finished what was inside the glass setting it down on the table. Patterson moved it, making it clear that it was in her way. 

Tasha grabbed at the glass, “What’s wrong.” 

Patterson felt her demeanor tighten, it was a reflection of Tasha’s. However, she did it because she didn’t want the single tear to escape, at least not at that very moment. Patterson looked at her fingers move on the keys, even though it was years since she needed to.

Tasha stuttered, "P-Patterson." There was strain and traces of pain in her rusted vocals. The silence was long, but Tasha understood it too well to want to give up on her. “It’s been a long day.” Tasha continued, it almost seemed like she was talking to herself. “I don’t know what’s going through your head,” Tasha paced around the room, momentarily leaving to place her cup in the kitchen sink, “but..” Tasha gave up, it was better if she left. “Just text me or call me if you want to hang out later. Okay?” 

By the time Patterson turned around, Tasha was gone, again. Not like when she left for the CIA, but somehow she still felt abandoned. She knew it was her fault for not saying anything before, but she was mad at Tasha. It had happened twice before, since reuniting as a team under the FBI. 

Two times before, the feelings she buried when Tasha left rose to the surface. It was a cluster of feelings, all of them upsetting and like always inexplicable. Similar to the times before, she shook her head and attempted in convincing herself that Tasha probably had already forgotten the incident, like she assumed Tasha had forgotten her weeks after leaving the FBI.

Patterson left the cloud of confusing feelings, only to find Stewart’s headphones in her bag. She put them on, plugging them into the device in front of her. It was easy for her to lose herself in the tunes and the plethora of information that was displayed on the bright monitors. The dark room only made it easier to focus, and there she was, clicking and tying with gusto.

———————————–————————

Tasha sighed, looking through old pictures on her phone, somehow they managed to show up on her new one. She wasn’t complaining though, a smile appeared as she went through the pictures. Reade, Patterson and her, dressed up and smiling, posing. It was all too fake, but so real and that was all somehow amusing to her. 

Tasha paused at the photograph of her and Patterson, it was a good one. Both dressed at their very best, but she was amazed at how beautiful Patterson appeared. Her hair up, and blue eyes contrasting with the makeup she had on. Her lips bright and her cleavage intense. No no no no no. 

She quickly skipped to the next photo, which was of Reade and her, and it brought a smile, one with much disappointment. Before she could think anymore of it, her phone began to ring, it was Weller with the bad news. 

———————————–————————

It was 12:03 am. 

Tasha was typing, and Patterson was typing, if anyone had walked in they would have thought that they were at battle. Both were staring right ahead, only shifting their heads to the side to check in on how the other one was going, only for a second. Both their faces were glowing with bright blue light that surely would rob them of any sleep later on. Patterson’s eyes had been staring at screens all day and now it seemed like all night too. Red and blue contrasted with the whites of her eyes and the woman right next to her noticed. 

Tasha reached over and grabbed Patterson’s hand, waiting for Patterson to turn and complain. Like expected she did. Her head turned, her long blonde hair almost whipping Tasha’s face. It didn’t hit her, but it did leave Tasha inspecting the alluring scent that it left behind. “What?” Patterson said glancing at Tasha’s hand that had no plans of leaving hers. 

“Get dinner with me?” Tasha mumbled with her eyelids slowly closing to blink, “Yeah?” 

Patterson turned her whole body towards Tasha, “It’s kinda late.” 

Tasha shrugged, “So?” A big tired smile appeared on Tasha’s lips, “We can call it an early night. Get some random takeout, c’mon?” Tasha shut the computer off, determined to make Patterson leave Jane’s and Weller’s living room for once. Tasha stood from the chair, slowly patting her skirt down. No, she wasn’t working at the FBI office nor ever really went to the CIA office, but she still dressed like she did. 

She grabbed for Patterson’s hand, “C’mon.” The woman nodded stood up and followed. It would have been hard to say no, and Patterson was done arguing for the day.

———————————–————————  


“Patterson,” Reade calls her almost as he opens the door. Both Patterson and Zapata turn, Patterson, unable to finish her sentence motions for him to continue. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Sure…” She says a little concerned. “What’s up?” 

He took a few steps back, “Follow me.” He said as he opened the door for them to talk in the hallway.

Of course, Tasha’s name was never mentioned, but she was invested from the moment Reade walked through that door. It’s why she couldn’t concentrate on the work in front of her. It irritated her not knowing what was going on between the two. It made her even more uneasy to watch Patterson enter alone, with a concerning look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Tasha asked monitoring Patterson's face and body language, trying to find the truth about what just happened behind closed doors. 

“Nothing.” Patterson managed to say, but her body gave it all away, and Tasha was watching very closely. 

Tasha wasn’t going to stand around for that, so she got up, glanced at Patterson before she shut the door and went her way. If Patterson wasn't going to tell her she was going to have to find out herself. 

Sitting in her car while secretly watching Reade, again, she kept feeling uneasy about how she left things with Patterson. Part of her wanted to leave and rush back and tell Patterson she was sorry about going off like that. She wanted to tell to call it a short night and that drinks were on her. Yet, the other part of her, the one that always won, the one that was stubborn wanted to stay and figure everything out.

She quickly sent Patterson a text, saying that she was sorry and that she was just tired, that they would resume tomorrow. Once she pressed sent, Tasha stepped out of her vehicle and began to walk towards Reade.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to upload, :) 
> 
> I have so many ideas for this fic, and I am just too excited.


End file.
